ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers (2014 film)/Credits
Opening Logo Opening Credits Shires Presents A Shires Animation Studios Production In Association With Melvin Studios and Atomic Cartoons From Matthew Mouse Productions A Jeffrey Agala and Ridd Sorensen Film Chris and Dhris RESCUE RANGERS Closing Credits Directed by Jeffrey Agala and Ridd Sorensen Produced by David W. Armstrong Mark Swift Robert Wallace Pete Williamson Brian Cosgrove Executive Producers: John Tarakovsky Chris Wallace Simon Hall Peter Michaelson Associate Producer: Chris Michaelson Teleplay by James Herbert Supervising Producer: Richard Kenny Original Score Composed and Conducted by Robert J. Walsh Written by Jono Howard Mike Kubat Bruce Thompson James Herbert Peter Michaelson Production Design: Maurice Nelson Art Direction by Doug Scheib Casting by Michael Wallace Starring: Patrick Pinney Jim Cummings Kelsey Grammer Maggie Roswell Frank Welker George Clooney Jaleel White Bill Murray Mandy Moore Dwayne Hill Robert Tinkler Jonathan Wilson Kath Soucie Tara Strong Catherine Disher Matt Hill Wallace Shawn Michael Bell and Peter Capaldi Story: Animation Produced by Atomic Cartoons Overseas Animation by 2 Minutes and Caribara Assistant Animation Produced by Cosgrove Hall Fitzpatrick Layout: Background: Animation Canada: Animation France: Animation British: Production Staff: Post Sound Facility: Richard Segal Sound Design, Inc. Voice Recording: POP Sound Voicebox Productions Inc. Studio 360 Howard Schwartz Recording Music: Special Effects: Roy Huckerby Digital and 3D and CGI Services: Special Effects Animation: Toon Boom Animation Yowza Animation Rough Draft Studios Production Services: Studio 8 Sound Michael Shires Studios Shires Animation Studios Pentagon Studios Live-Action Backgrounds: Google Images Gerbil Design: Gerbil Laboratory, Inc. Cast: Additional Voices: Color Timers: Terry Claborn and Jim Passon Negative Cutting by: Michael Shires Studios Negative Cutting Production Staff for Shires Animation Studios Shires Animation Studios www.shires.com Shires Animation Studios Sudio Team Shires Animation Studios www.shires.com Visual Development Facilities Special Thanks Production Babies Music Recorded and Mixed at Sony Pictures Scoring Stage Newman Scoring Stage-Twentieth Century Fox Studios The Village Paramount Pictures Scoring Stage M Visual Effects by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm LTD. Company Songs: "Chris and Dhris Rescue Rangers Theme" Music and Lyrics by Mark Mueller Performed by The Jets "Something So Right" Music and Lyrics by Bret McKenzie Performed by Mandy Mouse and The Shires Characters "Together Again" Music by Jeff Moss Lyrics by Ralph Burns Performed by The Shires Characters "Lapdance" Music, Lyrics and Performed by N.E.R.D "Danger Zone" Music by Giorgio Moroder, Tom Whitlock Lyrics by Tom Whitlock Performed by Giorgio Moroder Footage: Trademarks of and Used with the Permission of ("Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy" and all related characters and elements) by Cartoon Network. "Atomic Betty" and All Related Characters and Elements are Trademarks of and Copyright of Teletoon. Score Mixed at Trevor Morris Studios Main Title by: PIC Agency End Title by The Picture Mill and Fugitive Studios Dolby Constulant: Ray Gillion MPAA Constulant: Ray Gilbert Iatse Constultant: Ray Gannon Prints by Color by © 2014 Shires Enterprises All Rights Reserved © 2014 Shires Enterprises Inc. All Rights Reserved Created and Produced at Shires Animation Studios www.shires.com (post-credit stinger) Closing Logo Closing MPAA Rating Category:Credits Category:Post Credits Category:Closing Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:Closing credits Category:Opening credits